Ignorando Los Estudios
by rezuri20
Summary: Un día a finales de semestre los estudios quedan levemente ignorados por circunstancias de la vida que obligaran a nuestras protagonistas a dar un paso.


Solo los lápices sonaban en la sala de estudio, varias personas estaban con sus narices en los libros gigantes y escribiendo en sus computadores, en el aire se sentía que era final de semestre.

-hey Marceline!—shh, recibió el muchacho rubio de sus compañeros—oye marcy te sacaste una A+ en el trabajo de políticas internacionales

-gracias Finn ¿Dónde está Jake?—responde la chica que estaba sentada en un sillón, en medio de la amoblada sala de estudios, bueno en realidad estaba acostada en él.

-el…no me quiere ver, dice que no lo dejo concentrarse—Finn contesta sin mucho ánimo de seguir con el tema, pero una joven de pelo rosa los interrumpe.

-es en serio que es una A+-la chica rosa le arrebata la prueba a Marceline—esto es injusto, te dedicaste a tocar con tu banda y como las tres de la madrugada comenzaste a estudiar.

-el que puede, puede no más princesa…-la chica se levanta y toma sus cosas—nos vemos Finn, debo terminar un trabajo con Bonnibel.

-adiós chicas—shh, Finn comienza a caminar rápidamente para alejarse de ese ambiente tan estresante.

-vamos a la biblioteca Marceline—dice la pelirosa mientras salían de la sala de estudios.

-no, vamos a mi casa, pasemos a tu cuarto para que busques unas cosas—

-sabes si no te conociera bien, pensaría que me acabas de dar una orden—

-¿yo? ¿A la dulce princesa de todo Ooo?—la joven comienza a reír, mientras que Bonnibel la trata ignorar.

Las chicas se conocieron en primero de universidad, la tan famosa universidad de Ooo, las dos chicas estudiaban derecho y aunque en un comienzo se odiaban hasta la muerte, ahora eran buenas compañeras de U, pero claro, siempre en enemistad. Marceline vivía en una casa propia, su adinerado papá le daba esos lujos puesto que juraba que Marceline ocuparía su lugar en la compañía. Mientras que Bonnibel casi al igual que su amiga, estaba estudiando derecho para complacer a su tío, que era el "rey" del dulce reino. Los abogados siempre son útiles, igual que los economistas. Pero las chicas pensaban muy diferente.

-Marceline te quedaras estudiando en el suelo nuevamente—ya en la casa de Marceline, las chicas arreglaban todo para la noche de estudios.

-claro, es cómodo y calentito ¿no te gusta?

-lo cómodo nos va a producir más sueño Marceline—

-deja de quejarte y estudiemos, que el trabajo es bastante más largo de lo que me imagine.

Después de algo así de una hora, ambas chicas estaban leyendo y escribiendo, pero la chica de pelo rosa rompió el silencio.

-hey ¿quieres café?

-claro—respondió la peli negra, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Cuando la peli rosa volvió, miraba en varios lugares nerviosa, la otra chica capto lo que ocurría.

-venga dime que te pasa—menciono Marceline acercándose a ella.

-hoy…hoy Finn intento declararse

-¿intento?

-fue porque yo…espera, no estas sorprendida—Marceline le coloco una mano en el hombro y la miro muy seria.

-Bonnibel todos lo sabemos, hasta señora sabe que Finn muere por ti.

-¿y nunca me dijiste? Maldita sea marcy, fue muy incómodo el pobre chico estaba sudando y me costó mucho huir del lugar y además en la sala de estudio fue muy incómodo.

-¿espera él no te gusta? Entonces…hmmm, pensé que él te gustaba princesa, aunque eso explica lo incomodo que estaba hoy Finn.

-marcy… a mí me gusta otra persona, pero olvídalo sigamos en lo nuestro—pero solo basto un rato para que la pelinegra volviera hablar

-me olvide preguntar ¿qué nota te sacaste?—Marceline hacia que leía pero habían miles cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, la nota era lo menos personal.

-una A—después de un momento continuo- Marceline sé que después de la U no vas a trabajar con tu papi querido, ¿pero de verdad te vas a ir por ahí tocando música? Es decir…eres buena en esto, realmente buena.

-jajaja, es raro que una princesa como tu comprenda, pero la verdad es que en realidad no sé qué haré… ¿tú que aras?

-yo trabajare medio tiempo con mi tío…

-eso es mentira, nunca podrás hacer eso, al final la responsabilidad te va a ganar—después de ver la cara de dolida de Bonnibel cambio el tema-¿Quién te gusta?

-Marceline no me lo vas a sacar, de acuerdo—la miro un momento y continuo—pero a este…chico se nota de lejos que ni le intereso…

Marceline dejo su libro y se colocó al lado de la princesa

-creo…que esa persona es un real estúpido si no se fija en una niña rosa como tú

-que graciosa Marcy…-se quedaron mirando fijamente unos momentos—la verdad es que creo que podría seguir el ejemplo de Finn y…declararme—ante esto marce apretó sus puños.

-bueno creo que…eso sería lo más racional, como dirías tú, ¿no?—

Estaban tan juntas que Marceline noto que no había levantado la vista de los labios de Bonnibel y está a su vez podía sentir el calor corporal de Marceline.

-Marceline Abadeer, yo—pero fue cortada por una llamada a Marceline, ambas saltaron y automáticamente se separaron.

-hey, si lo sé, aun no termino la letra, no ahora estoy con Bonnibel, si, así es, adiós

-¿alguien de la banda?

-así es, Keila, ahora están en el bar y—

-Marceline estoy enamorada de ti, la persona que me gusta eres tú—le salieron tan rápido las palabras que quedo sin aliento. Si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca, no podría haber momento mas indicado.

-Bonni yo…-pero fue interrumpida nuevamente, por unos toques bastantes bruscos en la puerta—espera…espera justo aquí—era Jake, el cual entró casi gritando.

-hoy el tonto de Finn se declaró y ahora nadie sabe dónde está…Oh, hola Bonnibel…

-hey Jake, ¿Qué ocurrió con Finn?

-si ¿qué ocurrió con el niño?

-nadie sabe dónde está.

Más tarde en el auto de Marceline, estaban rumbo al bar más apartado del campus, donde era más lógico que estuviera el niño.

-lo siento Jake, pero en realidad Finn no es mi tipo…-Bonnibel estaba al lado de Marceline.

-no importa princesa ¿pero quién te gusta?

-¡Marceline era un secreto!

-hey yo pensaba que era él quien te gustaba, igual ya llegamos así que…-Marceline se bajó tan rápido para evitar la mirada de Bonnibel que hasta Jake se dio cuenta.

Al entrar a la taberna más lúgubre de todo Ooo, fue bastante fácil ver al joven de polera celeste. Jake fue hablar con él y Bonnibel fue a la barra.

-dos cortos de tequila plis

-hey Bon tenemos que hablar

Esas palabras nunca suenan bien, jamás.

-espera—se tomó los dos cortados de una forma bastante genial, para alguien que jamás toma—dos más

-no crees que ya los primeros dos te van a afectar pronto— hablo casi como un susurro Marceline, mientras Bonni pagaba los otros dos.

-o vamos relájate estamos en un bar ¿no?

-de acuerdo, si no quieres escuchar mi respuesta princesa… porque no le damos a la bebida—llamo la atención de cantinero—hey un vodka con soda.

-pero tu manejas…- justo fue interrumpida por Jake.

-chicas debo llevarme a Finn

-llévate mi auto—declaro Marceline mientras se servía los tragos.

-¿y…ustedes?

-nos vamos caminando no te preocupes—Bonnibel no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos, puesto que estaban bastante legos de casa y su trabajo había quedado más que olvidado.

-hey! dos tequilas más y para mi otro de estos—Marceline se veía bastante relajada.

-entonces…el trabajo…-miro como Marceline se tomaba su trago, se detuvo a pensar qué estaba haciendo Marceline, un escenario para "hablar". Pero para Bonnibel un corazón roto por este día ya era bastante. Así que se tomó los cortos y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del bar. Casi corriendo se encontró con la fría brisa,solo camino unos bastantes pasos y escucho el grito Marceline.

-¡oye Bonnibel detente!-

-déjalo ya marcy, solo quiero llegar a mi cama y olvidar este maldito día…-Marceline estaba a unos tres pasos detrás de ella.

-o claro, siempre haces estas cosas, siempre tratas de ser la víctima, bueno te diré una noticia princesa—Marceline se detuvo en seco— también me gustas—no lo grito pero un silencio repentino apareció y las palabras retumbaron—siempre me has gustado pero… Finn, el hasta me pidió ayuda para…-Marceline se colocó las manos en la cintura y miro el cielo y después a Bonnibel, quien se estaba acercando—yo pensé que él te gustaba…yo no podía

-basta, creo que todo ha sido un muy mal entendido— Bonni le tomo de las manos y se acercó más—nunca he mostrado el menor interés en él…sin embargo…

-creo que esto le romperá el corazón, pero no aguanto más— Marceline la tomo de la cintura y la besó. Bonnibel pasó los brazos por el cuello disfrutando del sabor de Marceline, era como siempre se lo imaginó, húmedo y cálido. Sus manos jugaban con el cabello de la chica, ese largo cabello negro. El frio de la noche desapareció tras el beso.

Aunque Marceline no quería terminar el beso no pudo ignorar más el pensamiento.

-creo princesa que deberíamos devolvernos y terminar el trabajo.

-de aquí que lleguemos habrá amanecido marcy…

-entonces comencemos a caminar ahora—le tomo de la mano—si te portas bien te haré el desayuno.

-yo creo que te voy a desayunar Marceline.

Marceline la miro atónica, se colocó tan roja que ni la oscuridad le ayudó mientras que Bonnibel estallo de la risa. Estas vacaciones iban a ser algo diferentes.


End file.
